Bakugan: Leonidas
by Yuuki-Hanasaku16
Summary: Una chica que sueña con ser una peleadora bakugan, junto a su compañero, Leonidas, tendran que enfrentarse a la desconfianza y falta de fe que la gente cercana tendra hacia ella y su compañero, pasando por todo los problemas posibles.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola Chicos, Chicas y quienes esten pasando por este Fic.**

**Siempre he hecho fics diferentes y estavez estoy muy muy feliz de hacer uno de Bakugan Battle Brawlers que es uno de mis programas favoritos**

**Mas o menos me basare en el juego del mismo nombre donde se podia crear un avatar que llevaba como compañero a Leonidas **¿**se acuerdan? Bueno mi meta es meterme lo mas mas posible en ese personaje pero aqui pienso manejar al personaje como FEMALE o bien siendo JOVENCITA.**

**No les aseguro que las batallas sean lo mas emocionante de mi Fic pero tratare de que lo sean. **

**Bien si esto ya se explico**

**Comenzamos**

**1. Mi compañero**

**Normal POV**

En algun lugar muy remoto, solitaro y desolado, bakugans morian naturalmente debido a las condiciones de ese espacio muerto. Cuando ya mas atrocidad no se veia, luces de los pechos de cada uno de esos guerreros caidos flotaron y se juntaron dando a ver una desolada figura, que triste miraba estas escenas, pues el habia nacido de esos sentimientos rencorosos y dolorosos, naciendo en el un espiritu que buscaba venganza de todo y el sabia donde buscar ese proposito y decidido se convirtio en una esfera bakugan la cual se transporto lejos.

**Oc POV**

Sabia que hoy seria un gran dia, me habia levantado y arreglado temprano, sali de casa y corri emocionada como nunca en la vida, fui directo al parque, en el centro habia una hermosa fuente de agua, de la cual me di permiso de sentarme en su orilla.

Esta ciudad era nueva para mi, mis padres me habian dejado aqui con mi tia, para que cursara un año de escuela normal, ellos viajaban mucho, dijeron que necesitaba estar segura en algo, mas si era mi hogar, esa seguridad me ayudaria a madurar.

La mañana era hermosa, y yo sabia que hoy seria un gran dia, era nueva en la ciudad, pero se decia que aqui era el lugar donde los peleadores bakugan operaban, les faltaba un peleador Darkus y siempre soñe ser yo la que ocupara ese puesto.

Traia una blusa blanca, falda azul ni tan corta ni tan larga de tablones en vuelo, una corbata rosa mal amarrada, no en signo de rebeldia, sino, que me gustaba como se veia, una chaqueta morada, de manga corta, que abrochada dejaba abierta desde que iniciaba la falda hasta cinco cm despues de que se acababa, como un faldon, me habia puesto unas calcetas negras 10 cm arriba de la rodilla y unos zapatos cafes.

Inhale hondo y una gran sonrisa se formo en mi, exhale, saque de mi mochila un espejo pequeño, observaba mi flequillo y corto cabello rizado negro que estuviera presentable, mis ojos violetas destellaban algo mas pues mi tia me habia arreglado un poco las pestañas, di la vuelta, pero cuando iba a avanzar me tope con alguien.

-Lo siento-pero el impacto no fue suficiente para detenerme, hasta que de pronto con quien me tope me detuvo tomando mi brazo derecho.

-¡Alto hay niña!, nadie se choca asi conmigo se rie y se va como si nada, ¿Cierto Akira?-dijo un chico grandulon y gordo a otro pequeño y flacucho.

-Cierto Shuji-afirmo el tal Akira y se rio.

-Disculpen tengo prisa, ¿te molestaria soltarme?-intente zafarme pero fue inutil.

-Te dejo ir si nos ganas en una batalla Bakugan-propuso sacando un bakugan, estaba en problemas.

-Es que no tengo ningun Bakugan, soy nueva y pensaba comprar algunos-trate de explicar para ver si me dejaban ir, mi tia me habia dado un poco de dinero, dijo el juego es muy divertido comprate un paquete basico.

-Entonces, tendras que darnos tu dinero con el que pensabas comprar-dijo acercando su mano a un monedero que traia en mi cadera. Trate de zafarme ahora con mas fuerza pero no pude, a pesar de eso segui forcejeando ese dinero mi tia me lo habia confiado, no podia dejar que cualquiera me lo quitara. De pronto, de la nada un Bakugan Ventus habia impactado en la muñeca del tal Shuji que sostenia mi brazo, logre zafarme, pero la misma fuerza hizo que me cayese de senton en el suelo.

-¿Que esta pasando aqui?-gire mi vista al frente y me impresiono ver a Shun Kazami, el maestro Ventus de los peleadores, encarando a los que me estaban molestando hacia un rato

-Shun de los peleadores bakugan-llame y el me volteo a ver.

-¿Estas bien?-me pregunto arrodillandose frente a mi, junto a su Bakugan, La Maestra Skyress.

-Si, gracias es solo que estaban buscando problemas conmigo robando mi dinero-me extendio la mano para ayudarme a levantarme y yo con nervios la tome. El de inmediato los volteo a ver.

-¿Que esperan tanto, que la dejemos sola?-les pregunto firme.

-¡JA! El ninja de los peleadores, defendiendo e impresionando a las damas indefensas-me sonroje ferozmente por lo que dijo-Si tanto quieres defender a esta enana-muy bien esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, esta bien que no sea muy alta, pero a Shun le llego a los hombros, ok mejor cierro mi boca, si soy algo chaparrita para mi edad pero solo eso-Gananos en una pelea bakugan de equipos-menciono pero yo no tenia con que defenderme.

-Yo puedo enfrentarles solo-eso era injusto, no podia dejar que el cargara con mi problema.

-Kazami-san, dejeme ayudarle, por favor-pedi poniendome frente de el.

-Esta bien, supongo que tienes bakugans ¿no?-Cai en cuenta de que eso no lo pense.

-Pues no, pero se jugar eso no lo dude-le dije firme

-Te voy a prestar uno-me ofrecio pero yo me negue-No, en serio en este problema yo me ofreci a ayudarte, dejame completar el favor-me extendio su bakugan ventus, era una Monarus y su carta poder.

-Gracias, no le defraudare-todos sacamos la targeta con la que se abria el campo

CAMPO ABIERTO

CARTA PORTAL, LISTA

Los encargados de las cartas fueron Shun y Shuji. Todos preparamos un Bakugan seria una batalla de una ronda. Akira y yo lanzamos primero.

-Bakugan Pelea-lo lanze con simpleza cayo en la carta de Shun-Monarus surge-con gracia alzo el vuelo-y yo la mire impresionada.

-Bakugan pelea, Robotallien surge-lo lanzo saltando y cayo en la carta de Shuji.

-Nuestro turno Skyress, Bakugan pelea-salto y con su agilidad ninja lanzo su bakugan, cayo en la carta de Shuji-Skyress surge, poder activado, tormenta de fuego-los GS de Skyress aumentaron y derroto rapido al bakugan de Akira, Skyress regreso a la mano de Shun.

-Vas a caer enana, Bakugan Pelea, Fear Ripper Surge-lo lanzo directo a la carta de Shun-Poder Activado, Garra Mortal-amenazadoramente el bakugan de el se acerco a Monarus con las garras brillando.

-A mi nadie me dice ENANA, Poder Activado, Ventisca Brillosa-Los GS de monarus se duplicaron y la ventisca saco volando a Fear Ripper dandome la victoria. Cerrando asi la batalla y el campo.

-Esto es solo una advertencia, cuando Shun no este contigo nos las pagaras niña-advirtio pero muy cobardemente Shuji salio corriendo.

-Esperame Shuji-grito Akira y se fue tras el.

-Ganamos-dije mientras Monarus volvia a mi mano

-Para nunca haber peleado lo haces bien-me comento Kazami al verme emocionada.

-Gracias por ayudarme Kazami-san, Maestra Skyress-agradeci sinceramente-Aqui esta su bakugan-se lo ofreci, pero cuando lo iba a tomar lo penso un poco.

-Puedes quedartela creo que se encariño contigo-tome a Monarus en mis manos y agradeci con una sonrisa-pero dime Shun-

-Claro-asenti feliz

-Un gusto, fue agradable pelear junto alguien de tus habilidades-me comento Skyress.

-Gracias, el gusto fue mio-le correspondi con el mismo gusto

-¿Iras al Torneo de Batallas que recien abriran?-me pregunto de pronto mientras en mi bolsa guardaba a Monarus.

-No lo creo, seria increible pero soy principiante, aparte para eso nesecitaria un compañero, como tu y Skyress-dije un poco triste-Tal vez, no estoy segura-

-Espero verte alla de todas formas-me comento-Nos tenemos que ir supongo te puedes quedar sola-asenti ante su supocision-En ese caso hasta luego-se despidio y se fue.

-Hasta Luego-me despedi yo tambien pero me quede ahi.

"Seria increible ¿No?, tener a alguien como Skyress con Shun, ¿seria mucho pedir tener un compañero, ser una peleadora y tener un buen lugar en un Torneo? Creo que si lo es y demasiado"

Sali del parque y fui a la primera tienda Bakugan que encontre, me emocione mucho al entrar, ya que habia muchos bakugans y cartas de todos tipos y atributos. Camine de espaldas al mostrador buscando ver toda la tienda cuando senti golpearme las piernas con una caja, ese empujon me hizo tropezarme.

-¡Hay no! Hoy estoy muy torpe-dije arrodillandome comenzando a recojer lo de la caja.

-¡Por Dios! ¡¿Estas bien?! ¡No debi dejar la caja ahi!-vi a una chica de cabello naranja blusa verde, bluson amarillo y falda blanca que a mi lado se arrodillo a ayudarme-En serio, lo siento-se disculpo muy arrepentida.

-Ya tranquila, estoy bien, yo soy un poco torpe-nos levantamos juntas.

-Soy nueva en este trabajo y en la ciudad, en serio lo siento no debi dejar la caja ahi-siguio diciendo muy arrepentida.

-Despreocupate, no la vi-depues de decir eso se alivio un poco y me sonrio, pero me sorprendi mucho al reconocerla-¡No puede ser! eres Alice-exclame emocionada

-¿Nos conocemos?-pregunto con una sonrisa

-No realmente te he visto en Internet eres amiga de los peleadores ¿No?-ella asintio muy tranquila

-Pues si un gusto ¿En que puedo ayudarte?-me ofrecio su ayuda amable

-Queria saber ¿como comprar Bakugans aqui?, es que yo tambien soy nueva en la ciudad- explique un poco timida, yo siempre habia sido asi.

-Te explico peleando en batallas obtienes puntos que se registran en tu Bakurelog, esos puntos se intercambian en la tienda, por Bakugans o cartas-amable me dio la explicacion que queria

-Ya veo... Pero ni un Bakurelog tengo-me angustie de inmediato, entonces, nisiquiera tenia lo basico

-Ven en la bodega hay algunos-de la mano me llevo a la parte de atras de la tienda, donde habia muchos paquetes con bakureloges distintos-¿Cual te gusta?-me pregunto amable, entonces enfoque mi vista en uno purpura con detalles en dorado.

-Este-lo tome del estante y se lo mostre.

-El modelo Darkus Gold, es muy bonito, y lo prefieren las niñas, gran eleccion, vamos a calibrarlo con tus datos-caminamos a la tienda donde una computadora presento un test que segun Alice yo debia llenar-Muy bien ya esta listo-me lo regreso y de inmediato me lo puse en la muñeca derecha.

-¿Cuanto me costara?-con naturalidad le cuestione pues traia dinero, pero no creia que el suficiente

-No te preocupes, no tienes por que pagarlo-me dijo tranquila

-No puedo aceptarlo-le conteste y se lo regrese

-Anda tomalo, es un regalo, despues de todo la tienda es mia-dijo mientras lo ponia en mi muñeca de nueva cuenta, la mire dudosa y ella solo me sonrio.

-Gracias Alice, entonces, ire al parque y vuelvo mas tarde-dije mientras me iba de la tienda.

-Suerte-me deseo mientras me veia salir de la tienda. Cuando baje de las escaleras del parque mire mi Bakurelog otra vez.

"Sere una peleadora Bakugan algun dia"

Afirme en mi mente y segui mi camino, en cuanto llegue a la misma fuente de esta mañana voltee hacia el cielo y un destello blanco nublo mi vista por un instante, escuche algo rebotar en el suelo, cuando mire abajo frente de mi habia un Bakugan.

-Pero es un bakugan, que curioso, nunca habia visto uno asi-dije mientras lo levantaba en mi mano. De pronto el bakugan tan raro se abrio y volteo a varios lados.

-¿Donde estoy?-hablaba, bueno no era tan raro, muchos Bakugans hablaban. Decidi contestarle por cortesia.

-Emm... Pues El Planeta Tierra-todavia estaba un poco extrañada ¿Por que no sabria donde estaba?

-Tierra, ¿no estoy en Vestroia?-decidi pasar esa pregunta ymejor lo cuestione yo.

-¿Quien eres tu?-

-Mi nombre es Darkus Leonidas-se presento con mucho orgullo yo vi que el recien habia llegado quizas necesitase un compañero.

-Hey I-DE-A, ¿Que tal si nos volvemos compañeros?, podriamos vencer a cualquiera-le ofreci con animo pero un poco no queria que creyese que soy una hiperactiva sin remedio, el hizo un murmullo con sonido de m y me miro a los ojos.

-¿Me aseguras que junto a ti podre derrotar a otros bakugans?-me pregunto y yo asenti feliz, ¡ESTABA CONSIDERANDO SER MI COMPAÑERO!

-Claro, seremos los mejores-le asegure mientras alzaba con animo mi puño izquierdo, donde obviamente no lo tenia

-Siento que en este mundo podre sacar mi verdadero poder-¿Eso que queria decir?

-¡¿Eso es un si?!, ¡Genial!-salte emocionada con el entre las manos, al fin tenia un compañero.

-Espera un momento-me detuve enseguida, lo habia arruinado ¿no?-No se tu nombre-tranquilidad, solo queria saber mi nombre, en todo el dia nadie me habia pedido mi nombre, me habia agradado que el primero fuese mi Partner.

-Yo me llamo Hanami*Yuuki*-me presente con alegria ya mas tranquila

-Mis respetos, Yuuki-dijo mientras hacia un ademan de agacharse creo

-Igual Leonidas, Demos lo mejo de nosotros, compañero-le propuse, sabia que algo bueno saldria de esto, ya me sentia un poco mas en casa.

**To be continued**

**Ya esta perdonen mis errores de ortografia, espeze este fic con mucho entusiasmo.**

**Voy advirtiendo, NO HABRA ALICEXSHUN, DANXRUNO, Ni ningun otro tipo de pareja yuri, yaoi, etcetc**

**¿Por que?, tengo mis razones.**

**Habra mas Oc claro son completamente todos mios**

**Notas**

**Hanami Flor Hermosa **

**Es apellido de mi Oc**

**Yuuki significa Coraje**

**Nombre de mi oc**

**Yuu(Valor) ki(Alma/Espiriu)**

**Que pasen Bonito dia, tarde o noche.**

**Hasta la otra.**


	2. Aviso NO CAPITULO

Aviso importante

Hey, chicos ¿Como estan?

Brevisimo el anuncio, primero le agradesco a todos y todas sus reviews.

Segundo les comunico tuve algunos problemas escolares y mis padres se enfadaron mucho asi que me castigaron estas vacaciones.

Tercero, les pido una disculpa se que los he tenido con la duda de que si voy a abandonar el fic no para nada, ninguno ynlos que por uno u otro motivo ya no estan los estoy arreglando y reescrbiendo.

Aparte de mis problemas escolares tengo un problema mental, nada grave, solo esquizofrenia, bipolaridad, transtorno de personalidad multiple...

Nya pero eso desde siempre (X3 OK NO UO.O), el problema es que tengo un bloqueo mental de escritora, quiero seguir el fic pero no viene inspiracion, intento con otros y tampoco, no se que hacer, si saben algo que me pueda ayudar les daria las gracias.

Bueno les pido mas que nada pasiencia, nesecito reencontrarme con mi escritora interior talves me retire estos meses, pero regreso mas rapida que el viento, les mando una saludo y lesmpido muchas muchas disculpas


End file.
